Wolf's Claimed Intent
by vanillepiphany97
Summary: At Voldermorts re-birthing ceremony, where Fenrir Greyback is hidden away, Fenrir discoveres a Lycan Bearer (A human/wizard able to bear pureblood lycans after being turned themselves.) Fenrir discovers who it is only after claiming them for his own and rescuing them. None other than Harry Potter! What will come of this. Warning: Yaoi, same sex relationships. Read at own discretion
1. Chapter 1

New first chapter guys, here it is.

* * *

Kudos and credit to my amazing Beta RobinhoodFan13. Thank-you for everything, all your help and ideas. It means alot.

* * *

Callisto1792 is the original author of this story plot. The original name was "Wolfs Intent" about 1 week ago I talked to Callisto, the amazing author and asked her if I could have her story. So no, this is not my own story, I did get it from another author, and it is not originally mine. However I do plan to change the plot and I do plan to change some other things along the way as well. All credit for this story goes to Callisto1792 so any and or most credit does not belong to me except for the reposting of the chapters with changes in them. I hope that the readers will be ok with this and if not, they can talk to me personally.

* * *

Fenrir closely watched the scene before him in dismay. He was hidden behind a cluster of trees not far from the group of Death Eaters. The wolf's nostrils flared with the scent of the burning wood that rested beneath the large cauldron in the centre of the group. They were waiting for something, for what though, Fenrir couldn't tell. He didn't really know why he bothered to show up here. In all truth and honesty he wasn't supposed to anywhere near this place. Voldemort had only informed his 'minions' of this particular meeting. It was only by chance that Fenrir even knew about it, how 'Voldemort' informed his minions was lost on Fenrir however as because everyone had thought him dead.

Did Voldemort care that Fenrir and his pack had been more than helpful in the past months? Did he care that Fenrir was being an excellent ally and deserved to be involved in all aspects of his reign. No, apparently not. Not at all it seemed. So Fenrir had decided to come to the meeting, simply for the mere spite of it, invitation or not. _But more than anything else it was the spite_ Fenrir thought with a smirk He would not be kept from these proceedings. Fenrir was a powerful ally and deserved to be treated as such. Fenrir was only waiting to make his presence known, or perhaps watch a little while to see if there was any other information that was being kept from him.

Fenrir continued to watch as Wormtail dragged a heap of something into the circle of men. A wailing like that of a drowning cat came from the small bundle, leaving suspicion in Fenrir's mind as to what was really going on. As Wormtail pushed his load up towards a tombstone, Fenrir could clearly see the outline of this adolescent boy which now that Fenrir looked closely, he could see it looked no older than 15 or 16. Now, more curious than anything else, Fenrir crept closer, despite his feelings that he should be doing anything but. After a moment, Fenrir realized that **this** must be the rebirthing ceremony that Voldemort had been planning all these years and months. He felt a wave of anger at being kept from such an important event. The secrecy that had been denied to him and stopped his entry into the inner circle of trust. The boy's cries a moment later distracted Fenrir enough to focus on the scene before him once more.

Fenrir's breath caught in his throat as he watched a dark mass raise itself from the cauldron. Voldemort had been reborn. This could also be proven by the reactions of the Death Eaters around the circle more than anything. The wind picked up and it seemed as if nature itself was protesting the rise of the wizard. Like it might be trying to forbid the unnatural occurrence back into life. Fenrir watched intently for a moment more before the wind reached his location as well. The wolf instinctively breathed deeply. He could smell the decaying flesh of Voldemort, both old and new at the same time. The fearful and excited sweat of the many Death Eaters surrounding the newly resurrected man/wizard/thing.

But there was a scent that rose above all of that filth that clogged the air, a smell that, after a glance at the Death Eaters, he realized only he could smell. The wolf closed his eyes momentarily to better savour the irresistible smell, cinnamon, curry spices, but something sweet as well, not like sugar, almost... Almost like a honey suckle, was the closest that Fenrir could compare with the smell currently pervading his lungs. With a jolt, Fenrir realized that it was the scent of a lycan bearer. He almost couldn't believe it. Lycan bearers were very rare. Lycan bearers at young ages were rarer still. Few humans had pure werewolf somewhere in their ancestry, and even if they did, it often didn't manifest during their lifetimes, or even that of their offspring.

Gaining possession of a lycan bearer would be very profitable indeed. Not just his pack, but him as well. The only way to have pure blooded werewolf offspring would be to change a lycan bearer into a werewolf and then mate with them... Of course, since there were so few lycan bearers most werewolves were forced to pick out human children to change and raise since they couldn't have cubs that lead to a whole host of problems, the biggest being that this resulted in weaker werewolves and hatred from most wizards, but it was their only option most of the time. Until a pureblood bearer came along that is. Fenrir wouldn't have to worry about that now. He had found a lycan bearer and would claim him for himself.

A moment later Fenrir's planning was interrupted by a shrill scream. His eyes snapped open to see Voldemort cursing the boy before him. The boy that he had just discovered was the lycan bearer.

Fenrir's legs automatically started forward. His body and his mind thinking two entirely opposite actions, yet only resulting in one.

"Voldemort!" Fenrir shouted as he revealed himself from his place behind the bushes, effectively drawing everyone's unwanted attention to him. The Death Eaters whipped their heads around, so unused were they to hearing the dark lord addressed so informally.

Voldemort turned rapidly as well, a moment away from cursing whoever had dared to interrupt him. However, when he saw that it was Fenrir, the curse died on his lips as his eyes narrowed further.

"What are you doing here, Fenrir? You are not welcome to this meeting," Voldemort hissed. Suspicion swam in his snake like eyes unnerving Fenrir to his core.

Fenrir stepped closer, his stance menacing even in his human form.

"You should know better than to keep one of your most valuable allies from such important events. However, I will let your indiscretion slide, for a price."

"You want a Price?" Voldemort spat angrily, outraged. "There will be** No** Price. You listen and obey **My** orders, Fenrir!" Voldemort argued, emphasising the MY in the sentence spat from his lips before he followed his words with a nasty sunlight curse. Fenrir dodged the beam of light even though he knew his skin would have easily deflected the curse should it have made contact. Fenrir stepped forward once again, pushing several Death Eaters away that stood between him and Voldemort. Not to mention his would-be mate.

"I think your years away from your human form have muddled your brain a bit, Voldemort. Or have you forgotten why werewolves have always been and will always be only your allies and never your subjects? We are not so easily defeated, even the weakest among us are more than a match for your minions. And you think that a mere curse will break me? You really think The Leader of the Alderen clan and one of the last pureblood werewolves of the world?! Broken by a mere curse?!" Fenrir asked, outraged that Voldemort would dare to curse him.

However, it was obvious that Voldemort was not taking well to Fenrir's impudence, his supposed insolence for a pure-blooded wizard, which by his standards was high above that of a dirty wolf, pure-blooded or not. The eyes that were simply unnerving before seemed to be glowing an even brighter red now than ever.

"I know of your abilities, Fenrir...And the benefits of having you as an ally are... encouraging. However! That is the only reason you are still standing! Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Voldemort demanded once again a hiss punctuating the end of the sentence.

"Ah, now we finally get to the heart of the matter. It's quite simple really, I want the boy. The one you deign to torture for your sick pleasure." Fenrir answered calmly.

Voldemort looked shocked, but his reaction paled in comparison to that of the boy's. Harry jerked in his bonds, his pale face draining further which only made his green eyes look even larger and his lips redder, which in reaction sent a jolt through Fenrir's body like an electric shock through his head all the way to his toes, making them curl.

After a moment Voldemort composed his snake like expression.

"No, you cannot have him. It is not an option, Fenrir. Even if it was I still wouldn't let you have him. Even if I was pleased with you, which I am not, I would still not let you have him. There is no reason for me to give him to you, just as there is no reason for you to demand it." Voldemort reasoned.

"Oh, but there is," Fenrir replied, stepping closer to Voldemort so that no one else could hear him any longer. "The boy is a lycan bearer," Fenrir whispered. At that Voldemort looked even more shocked.

"Are you sure?" Voldemort asked, more out of shock than of actual interest, what went on in the community of the wolf world was below his notice.

"Of course I am. And as a werewolf, I have a greater right to him. He is my kind, or as close as any human could be. He will help rebuild packs. I intend to have him as my mate, he is mine." Fenrir stated.

Voldemort thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No Fenrir. I cannot let you take him. I must KILL this boy!"

Fenrir stepped back angrily, stupid wizards, leave this boy alone! he thought.

"The only reason me and my kind have sided with you is because the other does not allow us to follow our own natural ways and traditions. They subjugate our way of life. If you are going to impede us as well by not allowing me to take what is mine, there will be no reason for us to side with you either, which means we will fight, and all your followers will die! Who will follow you then? You are a myth now, with no followers, how do you suppose to make everyone in the wizarding world fear you?! The mightiest wizard of all time, is still scared... of a child!" Fenrir declared loudly for all to hear.

The surrounding Death Eaters collectively gasped at that statement. Their outrage more at the threat on their lives than that of their supposed lord, but before Voldemort could reply or perhaps try to curse Fenrir again, a loud cry caught everyone's attention. Harry must have broken the magical bindings that had been holding him to the tombstone since he was quickly making his escape while Wormtail shouted for him to stop. Of course, his escape was only made easier by everyone's previous distraction caused by the conflict of interests.

"Capture him!" Voldemort ordered angrily, hissing with anger. "NOW!" rousing everyone into action for fear of their lives. Several curses were flung through the air and Harry only just managed to block them with his newly reacquired wand which had been lying at the head of the tombstone, before continuing to run away from the clearing. Fenrir gave chase, pushing Death Eater after Death Eaters out of the way in his run for his intended mate. However, the Death Eaters were fast upon him and Fenrir knew the boy wouldn't be able to evade them for long. Almost without thought, Fenrir started running even faster towards the boy. He quickly caught up. His movements almost a blur due to his increased speed as a pureblood werewolf.

Luckily, Fenrir made it to the boy's side just as one of the Death Eater's curses hit, sending the boy sprawling forward into an unconscious haze. Fenrir reached out and grasped the falling form firmly to his chest protecting him from any other curses as he looked down on the boy with something akin to wonder and tenderness in his eyes. With barely a thought as to how his actions would change the course of the future, Fenrir stood and apparated away from the clearing with the newly found lycan bearer ensconced safely within his arms.

(Note: As per normal, if you like, leave a review. If you don't like, leave a review anyway, I love to try hear peoples opinions and am always willing to take criticism.)


	2. Chapter 3

Ok guys here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. I'm trying to fix the grammar and themistakes as best i can. if you se some mistakes point them out ill fix em right away. :) or as soon as possible.

In reply to your review: Lupinesence- I hold my chapters to ransom because you see I have most of the chapters ready to go. But i see no point in posting all the chapters i have and then not getting any reviews... I like at least 1 or 2 reviews each chapter just to know if the plot is eing enjoyed instead of overall reviews every 5 or 6 chapters...

I've seen other authors request a certain number of reveiws per chapter, it worked out quite well, but if you don't like it, i won't do it. :)

communication: Nailed it! :P

* * *

After a while once Harry had gotten over his initial shock, and the mind numbing fear that had kept him still the most of the time he had been talking to Venren he had decided that he might as well do something and not waste time by sitting there idly all day long. If he couldn't leave for a while, he might as well do something instead of nothing.

Harry also reminded himself of the growing need to get back to Hogwarts, to his friends and teachers. His friends would notice his absence. Everyone would notice both his and Cedric's lack of presence back at the entrance to the maze. It seemed so long ago almost a life time ago when he had heard the music and watched Mad Eye point in the direction he should go at his first turn. They would need to be told, they didn't know No-one, nobody knew of Voldemorts resurrection, the return of Voldemort, the dark lord. They would need to be notified of Voldemort's return...And Cedric's death, Harry remembered regretfully...

_His Father will be devasted, the whole school will be devastated._

_Everyone will..._

Standing slowly, Harry looked around the large room, wiping tears of exhaustion and sorrow from the corners of his eyes.

Walking around Harry realised on closer inspection of the large room, that it didn't resemble anything like a room. It looked more like a grand hall. The size was comparable to the great hall in Hogwarts but there the similarities ended. Where the great hall was all marble and decorated civilized craftsmanship, this hall was made entirely of reflective pollished wood. This hall was round whereas Hogwart's was rectangular. Harry walked over to the back wall to inspect it further. The walls gleamed healthily, Harry couldn't even pick out the individual boards of wood, though it wasn't for lack of trying. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought the it was made of all one seamless piece of wood. Even though this hall was nowhere near as sophisticated as the one in Hogwarts it made it no less beautiful.

Tearing his eyes away from the wall, Harry turned around and began to look at the rest of the room curiously. There was his pile of fur blankets lying before him. Harry assumed that those were the blankets that he was wrapped in last night. But what really surprised Harry was that there was another pile of identical furs next to his pile. Had the man, Venren, Harry recalled, _If that is his real name_,had he been sleeping next to him? if so... Why?

But that wasn't all, throughout the rest of the room were many more piles of fur covered beds. This must be where Venren's clan slept, Harry realized. But why were they sleeping on the ground? That was a bit strange even if the mound of blankets that Harry had been sleeping on were just a comfortable as any bed he had ever slept in.

Shrugging off the confusion and irritation he was feeling with the clan's eccentricities, Harry walked towards the other end of the wooden hall towards where a large door was located that was built in the same materials as the walls surrounding it.

Harry wasn't really surprised, or more appropraitely, angry when he had reached out to infront of him to open the door and found it locked, irritated, but no, not surprised...

Sighing, Harry reached out and started knocking smartly on the door even though it hurt his knuckles to do so. Harry waited for a moment, but didn't really expect anyone to open the door.

A second later, Harry jumped back, shocked once again as the door began to open slowly.

A head of hair popped around the doorway to look around the room and glance at him for a moment. a second later a second head appeared beneath the first. Puzzled harry walked forward to investigate when both heads dissapeared back around the door. Puzzled, Harry quickly started forward but was stopped when a young man and younger woman enteredthe room one after the other. They were dressed similarly to Venren but didn't wear a long fur cloak as he had, more closer to Harrys new clothes then 'Venren's'.

Before Harry had a chance to look either person over more closely, the pair kneeled. Now that was surprising, Harry thought. Sure he had had people fuss over him in the past, even bow a couple times, but outright kneeling? That was something new.

"I am Render and am very pleased to serve and honor you." the man recited both stiffly and excitedly.

"I am Sarah and I am also pleased to serve and honor you." the woman recited reverantly.

_What the heelll? _(It made me laugh to think that Harry's inner voice sounded like Snoop Dog)

" Uum... Hello..." Harry began unsure of how to begin. "I am, that is to say that my name, Not me hahaha, my name is Harry and I'm...pleased to meet you as well."

The pair nodded and rose from their kneeling positions with fluid movement that left Harry stunned for a moment before he started watching the two of them do whatever it is, they did... Harry watched them hesitantly. He had never been kidnapped or perhaps 'rescued' before, but what he was seeing, what was going on was definitely not the kind of things that he expected a kidnapping um rescue... To be like at all.

When the two 'guards' only continued to stare at him, Harry decided that just being blunt would be the best approach.

"I would appreciate it if you let me out of this room this instant. I want to go home," Harry demanded.

Sarah and Render looked at one another confusedly.

"But sire, you are home," Sarah answered.

Harry stared at her unabashedly. _Sire? da hell. _"No, no I'm not. I am not Sire. And I am not exactly sure 'where' I am, but I am most assuredly **not** home," Harry stated emphatically, talking slowly to them.

Render, the young male, was about to reply to that with what Harry was sure to be a complete dismissal of Harry's words when the door opened once more to show a tall sophisticated woman. The woman that stepped inside was quite tall. Harry wouldn't call her skinny, but more like... Well defined and muscled.

The tall woman looked down at Render and Sarah pointedly in what was clearly a sign for them both to leave before wuietly yet firmly stating.

"Off with you both before your foolish tongues confuse the poor boy even more," the woman ordered.

Render and Sarah nodded quickly and left once more. Harry watched the guards leave dejectedly, noting curiously that the higher up in whatever Heirachy this was, the less the 'working' people were allowed to treat you as equal. Sure, they had confused him throughly, but they seemed nice enough. This new woman before him was extremely imposing. Her sleek black fur cloak clung to her neck, making her pale face stand out even more. Harry instinctively shrunk away from her.

"Do not fear, dear child, I will not hurt you. No-one will hurt you." the woman began. The woman's understanding tones irked Harry to no end.

"Everyone keeps telling me that same thing, but I still have no idea what is going on, and no-one will explain it. I want to go back to school, to my friends and my teachers and no-one will let me do it!" Harry replied, angrily.

The woman smiled indulgently.

"I am truly sorry for that Harry. Hopefully I can help explain. Maybe not everything but as much as possible. My name is Catherine."

"Well Hello, Catherine. Just try to tell me as much as you can. Would you mind telling me what is going on? I want to be let out of here," Harry asked once more.

"I take it that our lord didn't explain things to your liking?" Catherine returned.

"Our lord? You mean Voldemort? I knew it! You are working for-" Harry shouted before being cut off abruptly.

"Hush child, No I did not mean Voldemort. Our clan has never called Voldemort lord, although he was our ally for a short while, we are now enemies. The lord I was speaking of was the man you met with earlier."

"Oh, him," Harry replied, feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Yes, he is our lord and we respect him as such. Anyways, hasn't he, I mean to say, didn't he explain your presence here? I find that curious, you will be very important here."

Harry shrugged. "A little, he only told me how he decided to take me away from Voldemort because he wanted me to be a part of your clan. And then he just told me to get some rest," Harry muttered.

The woman nodded understandingly. "And your uncertainty of the situation you are in has kept you from sleeping?"

Harry nodded, finall glad someone was actually understanding him.

"Well since the lord is busy off at the hunt with some of the others, and you won't rest or give up until your suspicious are eased, I will try to answer your questions to the best of my ability. What do you wish to know Harry?"

Harry looked up at the woman expectantly. A thousand questions were running through his mind but now that he could ask whatever he wished, Harry wasn't sure where to start.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to put his thoughts in order.

"Well first off, I want to know why I can't go back to my school. I want to go back, people will notice I'm gone, I was supposed to be backa very long time ago. Dumbledore will surely be looking for me." Harry informed firmly.

"I thought you understood this Harry, we've said it enough times. You are part of our family now, you can't go back."

Harry glared at the opposing wall. Demanding to go home was not getting him anywhere so Harry decided to change tactics. "Fine, then tell me why you suddenly want me as a part of your family?"

"There is no why, Harry. You just are. Our lord recognized your similarities to his own people and took you in accordingly. The details of this you will learn at a later time, unfortunately not by me, but soon, when you are ready." Catherine explained.

Harry huffed tiredly but quickly realized the futility of trying to get an answer to the particular question.

Harry looked around, searching for another question to choose. One that f said carefully, might be answered if worded in the right way. A snatch of green caught his eyes, and Harry looked down to notice it was the green of the shirt he was wearing. Although it wasn't like any kind of shirt Harry had ever seen before, It looked like it was made of leaves. But was somehow extremely soft, like one would expect of leaves. His pants were different too it would seem, it was made of that same brown leathery material that he had noticed on the rest of the people he had met.

"Where are my clothes?!" Harry suddenly asked upruptly. And w_ho changed me?_

"They were dirty and were cut in several places, these are much better for you, I promise." Catherine replied with forced enthusiasm.

"No, I want my clothes," Harry demanded again, looking down at himself again. He breathed a sigh of relief to notice he still had his own shoes. Then suddenly he realized he was missing something much more important than clothes.

"And my wand, I need my wand. Where is it? Where have you taken it, I need it." Harry asked insistently, looking up at Catherine.

"It is safe. Our lord has hidden it well. and it is properly stowed away until you need it."

"No, I don't think you understand, I need my wand now, at least to protect myself," Harry said again, starting to get worried.

"You are in no danger here, nobody here will attack you, of that I can promise." Catherine replied adamantly. "Anything that you want will be provided for you."

"I **_want_** to go **_home_**!" Harry shouted angrily, his patience finally at it's end. Catherine only continued to stare down at him calmly, although he noticed that her face seemed a bit more drawn, her lips a bit more thinner... But she only kneeled down in-front of him so that she was at eye level with Harry. Catherine's voice was firm as she spoke, yet no unconsiderate.

"This Is your home Harry, the sooner you accept that, the easier your life will be. Our lord will come to speak with you when he comes back from the hunt. Until then, please do as he has asked and try to get some rest. When you came here you were very exhausted and we're only trying to help you understand everything and understand until The lord comes back." and with that Catherine gracefully stood up, dusted the dirt off her pants and glanced at Harry one more time before she turned and strode out from the room with quick calculated steps that carried her quickly through the doorway and out into the hallway, before shutting the door behind her with a decisive _click_ which was unimstakeably the lock of the door.

Harry automatically ran after her and began pounding on the door when it closed on him. This time no one came to answer.

* * *

Ok guys. There's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. If you did leave a review, if you have an idea for the story, go on and private message me.

if you didn't well, leave a reveiw anyway, tell me what you think is wrong.

Any grammar mistakes or anything like that point them out. When i get to chapter 5 I'm going to go through each chapter and repost them all after i fix them. I know I suck at grammar and stuff.

thanks for reading all.


	3. Sneak Peak

Ok guys. Since I love you all so much, and I'm really greatful for all the reviews…

But mostly because the fourth chapter isn't ready yet, I've decided to give you all a sneak peek. Hahahahahahahahahahah. I hope you all enjoy…

Don't mob me afterwards because I'm being so awesome :P

* * *

"- little one" Fenrir said before slowly leaning forward and gently placing his lips on Harry's, noticing how soft and pliant they were. Almost without thinking Fenrir's tongue slipped out to gently lick Harry's bottom lip and coax them a little bit open before pulling away and gently placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. He pulled away and smiled.

_._

_._

_._

_He's Blushing..._

* * *

Well...

Go ahead! go tell me what you think. You're all wasting prescious time for Fenrir and Harry!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma: Unfortunately, I am not the original author. I am however a friend of the original author. I read "Wolfs Intent" when it actually was first published. I have been diligently waiting for updates for the past year a half of the story, until i plucked up the courage and asked the author, Callisto if i could take her stories and mould it into my own hands with my own ideas.

I intend to finish it, and depending on the finish, there might be a sequel. :)

Ok everybody. Here it is. The fourth chapter. I have stayed up since 9:30, it is now 4am in the morning when I have posted this chapter, just cause I love you guys and your amazing reviews so much. Really, thanks for everything, I wouldn't be writing without supporters.

Next chapter is an authors note, I'll be replying to reviews and questions. so if you want me to answer you just put a sign or something indicating so after your review. :)

* * *

Two, very long seeming hours later found Harry still standing resolutely before the door waiting for someone to come in. After Catherine had left, Harry had further explored the room. Once he had made sure that there were no hidden exits he might use, no windows or trap doors, Harry had immediately started looking through the piles of blankets. Soon it became evident that that search was fruitless so Harry began pacing the length the room, thinking.

Harry almost wished that if he were to be taken prisoner it would have been in the more traditional sense. After all, things weren't too confusing being stuck in a dungeon while awaiting your execution at sunrise, not that he preferred actually being kidnapped to this.

But this situation was too unreal. He was being held prisoner, but at the same time his guards kneeled to him and called him sire? That didn't make much sense. Even that woman had been respectful to him, not exactly nice but polite enough. She hadn't even punished him for yelling at her, he was expecting more punishment, or to be starved. Nothing of the sort had happened

But what was really confusing was that man. Venren was what the man had told Harry to call him. Seemed sort of an odd name, but then again Harry had in-fact become quite used to odd names in the wizarding world. Harry was surprised to discover that Venren was lord here. Lords weren't generally known for having courteous conversations with their prisoners, were they? But then again, Venren didn't really talk to him as a prisoner. Venren wanted Harry to become part of his family, whatever that meant.

The scary thing was, Harry thought belatedly, was that his heart had skipped a beat when Venren had said that he wanted him to become part of his family. Harry had actually felt a little happy at that thought. Never mind that he didn't even know any of these people, he was happy at the thought of having a family of his own.

But that was stupid, Harry thought, chastising himself. He already had a family back at Hogwarts. He needed to get back to them no mater how much the thought of a family of his own secretly appealed to him.

Harry was brought out of his musings by the sound of the door opening once more. Harry turned and was once again surprised by the looming form of the man he had met before. Venren looking the same, tall and imposing, although he did look a little tired. As Harry continued to watch him, he noted that this time the man held something in his hand.

"I have brought dinner for you, little one, you must be hungry?"

Harry eyed the proffered dish a bit warily before speaking._ It's got a delicious smell at least_

"First of all, I may be a little bit shorter than most boys in my class but I am in way 'little'. And second, you wouldn't have to feed me if you would just let me go," Harry replied.

Fenrir only chuckled warmly as he regarded the boy before him once more. Harry, although only an inch or so shorter than the average boy his age was indeed quite small when compared to his were wolf counterparts. But Fenrir comforted himself with the knowledge that that would soon change. He would ease Harry into this life and convince him that he wanted to become a full werewolf and that his heritage as such should be welcomed and not repressed. Fenrir only held out the plate again as he stepped closer to Harry.

"I do not begrudge my duty to feed you. I accept it wholeheartedly and will continue to do so."

Harry looked down at the plate again. The slab of meat did look tempting, the little spirals of steam rose off of it and the small was very enticing. Harry almost did reach out to take it but stopped himself at the last moment.

"No, I can find my own food if you'd only let me go," Harry declared once again. He didn't really know why he was bothering to resist. The truth was, he was quite hungry. But he refused more on the principle of the fact. By accepting food it was almost like accepting his stay there.

Harry was surprised when the man only nodded, although he did look a bit disappointed. But Harry didn't really see why he should. Harry knew that if the man really wanted him to eat anything, the man could easily overpower him and force whatever he wanted down his throat.

Harry continued to watch as Fenrir set the food aside.

Fenrir stood and turned towards Harry once more.

"Well, if you refuse to eat, would you like to meet the rest of your new clan at least? It is almost dusk and they will be retiring soon regardless," Fenrir asked.

Harry opened his mouth, about to declare once again that these people, whoever they were, were not his 'clan' before a thought came to him. The man had mentioned retiring. Did that mean that they were going to sleep soon? Harry very much hoped so, since he would be able to escape then.

"Fine." Harry answered, "I'll agree to meet them now."

Happy that he had accepted, Fenrir wasted no time in opening the door so that the other people could walk into the room.

Harry's head whipped around as he heard Fenrir shout a deep guttural sound, the likes of which he had never heard.

"What was that?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"The way I call my clan together, it is a word in our own tongue meaning 'come together'. We usually speak our own language around ourselves but are speaking English now as a benefit to you, Harry," Fenrir answered. He spoke again a moment later. "You are unable to learn our language yet, but you will in time."

Harry didn't say anything to that. It didn't matter anyways, Harry told himself, since he was going to be escaping that evening.

A fairly large group of people entered the hall. Harry tensed, uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many new people. Almost as soon as Harry's anxiety manifested , a warm hand settled on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up to see Fenrir once again standing protectively beside him. Harry relaxed imperceptibly next to Fenrir's presence but still stepped a little away from him. Fenrir let his hand drop back to his side resignedly but was a bit pleased when he noticed Harry's calmer demeanor.

"Harry, I would first like to introduce you to the seven family heads. They will all serve you because of your status but they are all of high rank on their own and I would like you to treat them respectfully," Fenrir began as seven adults detached themselves from the group.

Harry vaguely wondered what exactly his status was as he looked over the seven people before him. Harry immediately recognized Catherine, who stood rigidly but seemed more at ease than before. The remaining six were dressed similarly to Venren and Catherine, their fur cloaks each in varying shades of brown and grey.

Harry listened as Fenrir introduced the seven family heads, each bowing in turn. However, Harry only really remembered Catherine and a man that he vaguely remembered from Hogwarts named Thedron. Harry had tried to speak to Thedron actually, however it became quickly apparent that the young family head would not be any help in Harry's bid for escape since Thedron seemed genuinely happy with his new family.

Next, Fenrir introduced 10 young men and women.

"Harry, these are our clan's scouts. They are being trained in defense and hunting techniques. Once they are trained, they will one day become our clan's family heads. Unfortunately, you will not see them very often since they spend a majority of their time in the forest honing their skill."

Harry nodded and looked over the second group, more out of curiosity than anything. Unlike the family heads, the scouts all promptly kneeled before Harry and Fenrir. Harry recognized Sarah and Render in the group as they stood once more. Harry studied the group warily. He would have to get past them that night if he ever hoped to escape. After the scouts were dismissed they promptly returned to their posts outside. Harry looked expectantly towards the last group. It was made up of kindly looking adults, children, and some adolescents around Harry's age. Harry noted that the last group held none of the reserved feeling of the family heads or stern command of the scouts. They seemed more at ease, if a little excited.

"Harry these are the remaining family members of our clan," Fenrir explained. The group kneeled as well. However once that duty was done, the children rushed towards Harry excitedly. The little girls and boys energetically hugged Harry's legs while they introduced themselves in twittering voices. The adults smiled warmly down at him and patted his shoulders amicably. Even the teenagers around Harry's age greeted him earnestly and happily. Harry was a little surprised with the warm reception. He didn't think he had ever been hugged that much in his whole life. Harry inadvertently smiled down at the children still huddled around his legs and the happy people around him. He shouldn't get so much joy out of meeting strangers, Harry admonished himself. However, he couldn't help it. For part of him, it felt right to be with these people.

"I am happy to have met all of you," Harry answered truthfully, surprising himself. These people did seem genuinely kind, and Harry would have liked to have gotten to know them if not for the little problem of them keeping him captive after rescuing him from Voldemort.

Harry reluctantly disentangled himself from the children and turned back to Fenrir.

"Are we going to sleep soon? I am very tired," Harry said, adding a yawn for effect. Fenrir nodded and led Harry back to his bedding in the back of the room. Harry noted that the family heads led their own family back to specified areas around the room. Harry pulled the thick fur blanket around him and hoped that the rest of the clan would get to sleep quickly.

However, it quickly became apparent that the older members of the clan weren't planning on sleeping for a while. Harry watched as they lit a small fire in the middle of the room and began having quiet discussions about inconsequential things. They took turns telling stories or remembering certain parts of their day.

The mumbled conversations that buzzed around were unexpectedly comforting and did nothing to help Harry stay awake. Harry had actually drifted off a bit several times while he was pretending to sleep.

Finally several hours later, the last adults began to go to sleep. Harry was startled when Fenrir settled into his bedding beside him. Not for the first Harry wondered why he was part of the lord's immediate family. Why would he want Harry in his family? It didn't make sense. Harry knew was missing some critical information about the people around him. However, he couldn't bring himself to worry too much about it, since if all went well he would be leaving that night.

Harry waited until the fire went out and he could hear the calm breathing of all the people around him before he rose. He walked carefully to the doorway on the other side of the hall.

Harry almost couldn't believe his luck when he made it to the doorway without waking anyone. After peaking through the doors and noting that none of the scouts were in sight, Harry walked quickly out of the door and into the nearby forest.

Fenrir knew that Harry had not yet fallen asleep. He hoped that it was just nervous energy and not some plan that kept Harry awake. However, his hopes were dashed as he heard Harry rise several minutes later.

Sighing, Fenrir silently sat up to watch Harry sneak out of the Hall. Fenrir could see every movement clearly despite the darkness. When Harry slipped out of the door, Fenrir stood to follow. By the time he made it outside, Harry was no-where to be seen.

Seconds later a scout materialised, seeming to part themselves from the tree before they approached – head bowed- toward Fenrir.

"He went that way sir," the scout informed, pointing ahead. "I assumed you would like to speak with him though, so I told the rest of the scouts to leave him alone and out of harm's way as best as possible..."

"Yes, thank you Render. Give me your bow and arrow for now. As you know, the forest is teeming with unkind creatures at this time at night," Fenrir ordered before he set off on Harry's trail.

* * *

Harry's determination was what kept him marching, despite the fact he didn't know where he heading, where he had come from or what he would do. His gut told him to be careful, as his apprehension grew with each carefully placed foot-step. As Harry kept walking though, the forest soon grew darker and with the dark, come to monsters.

It was a few seconds later that Harry's hearing was alerted to a low rumbling growl like that of boulders grating against each-other. Harry regretted losing his wand the most at that moment in time. Before Harry could think of what to do, the noises from what Harry could only assume was an animal stopped as he registered it moving toward him faster than he could count how many feet it had. He only registered a sleek brown coat before he was brought down and pinned heavily to the ground. Harry struggled with the creature for a couple of seconds before he realized that his strength was quickly giving out. As his arms shook, Harry belatedly realized that his attacker vaguely resembled a young brown bear. Just as Harry was about to give up the struggle, he heard a sharp twang of something off in the distance and suddenly a long arrow sprouted from the creature's back.

The young bear like creature reared up in pain as another arrow burrowed itself in its back. Two more followed in quick succession bringing it down after it bellowed angrily and swiped at Harry with its paw, the claws raking through both material & skin. Harry yelped out in pain.

"Harry!" Fenrir Yelled frantically.

Harry crawled out from under the huge animal, panting heavily. Fenrir stepped out of the shadows and pulled Harry into a quick embrace.

_God, what do I do? He just rescued me, and he smells so nice… But I want to go home. _

"Harry, are you ok?" Fenrir asked.

"L-let... Me… GO!" Harry pushed away from him looking up into Fenrir's face to see who had rescued him.

"You're here again?! Get away from me, and let me go," Harry ordered, feeling frustrated. He could feel his cheeks flaming from the embarrassment of being rescued; the exhilaration of what had happened, but also awareness at how close the handsome man was to him. He had come all this way only to be 'rescued' again? Well this time he was conscious and was not going back willingly.

"Harry, you're injured. Please let me look at your shoulder, I don't know how deep the injury is. It might get infected. Let me look." Fenrir demanded confidently with a smirk. Glad there was a reason for Harry to be in his arms again.

"No, it's fine, just leave it!" Harry said as he turned to walk away again, deeper into the forest. Fenrir watched Harry walk away sadly.

"If it gets infected, you'll regret it." Fenrir counted anxiously.

"Does it look like I care?" Harry yelled back to Fenrir.

"You will only run into something more dangerous, Harry," Fenrir warned.

"I don't care, I am leaving!" Harry shouted back, not really caring who or what heard.

Fenrir sighed and bumbled up to Harry's side once more.

"Harry. Stop. You will never find your way out of this forest alive. You won't get anywhere by running away-"

"And I won't get anywhere by staying here with you either will I?" Harry interrupted.

Fenrir inwardly groaned in frustration once more. Things would be so much easier if he had just given in and changed Harry into the werewolf he was meant to be as his instincts were urging him to do. However, Fenrir knew that that wouldn't work out in the long run. His best course of action would be for Harry to understand him and his people first. Only then would Harry consent to fulfilling his heritage and become a full werewolf and Fenrir hoped, his mate eventually. Sighing, Fenrir organized his thoughts so as to try to convince Harry once again that his only rightful place was within his pack.

"Little one, what do you have back where you used to be where you cn't

Harry opened his mouth, intending to disagree and say that he hadn't felt anything at all like that during his stay. However, that was not true and Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he only said,

"You're quite right. I kind of feel 'right' here. I can't explain it, but something here seems special that I have never had before. However, you don't understand, I have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Why? What possible reason would you have that would make you think you needed to go back so badly?" Fenrir asked.

"I have to warn them. Voldemort's back, they won't know anything. People will die "Harry answered immediately.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow sardonically, although Harry did not see it in the darkness. "I promise you Harry; they have discovered his presence by now. And even if they have not, their affairs are no concern of yours anymore," Fenrir answered.

Harry had to resist the urge to stomp his feet grumpily, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Fine, perhaps that is not a good enough reason to return. However, I have spent four Years at Hogwarts; I have friends there, people I care about. You cannot just up and decide one day that I am part of your clan and expect me to forget my whole life previously!" Harry shouted.

Fenrir regarded Harry for a moment. He supposed Harry did have a point. It was rare that dormant werewolf heritage manifested itself in wizard families. Usually lycan bearers were born werewolves already and were raised knowing their duty and place in the werewolf hierarchy; this included knowing how to act and what was expected of them. Harry had no such previous knowledge and was reacting poorly to the change in lifestyle already. Fenrir hadn't even tried to tell Harry about his true identity, his purpose or the tiny important fact that both he and the rest of his pack were werewolves! Fenrir considered approaching Harry's kind of situation with a careful handed approach

"I suppose a compromise is in order then?" Fenrir asked.

Harry looked up at Fenrir, surprised.

"I didn't know that kidnappers were inclined to compromise with their prisoners," Harry replied.

"I am not your kidnapper, Harry," Fenrir corrected pointedly. "I am your family. I have saved you on two separate occasions already and care about what you want and need. I would have thought that was apparent to you already."

Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Thanks for saving me earlier." Harry said. "It's just…It seems like I've been stuck here for ages. I don't like being stuck here and that has been occupying my mind, along with the fact that no-one has explained anything to me. I don't understand at all." Harry explained.

"I understand," Fenrir replied. "Hopefully this compromise will sort things out then."

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, I propose that you spend the next month here-"

"You want me to stay here whole month!" Harry exclaimed before Fenrir continued.

"Yes a month. And after that month I will explain everything to you. Including the reason why I chose you to become part of our clan. Why you instinctively feel comfortable here and why I hope you continue living here with us," Fenrir took a deep breath before continuing. "And in return for your cooperation and open mind, once the month is up and I have explained everything to you…I will allow you to leave if you choose. I will give you your wand and make sure that you return to your school and friends safely, if that is what you wish."

"And if I refuse?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that both the scouts and I will have a very pleasant and entertaining time watching you wandering about aimlessly into and around the forest for the next millenia" Fenrir quiped with a wry smile.

"That isn't much of a choice is it?" Harry asked.

"You always have a choice, Harry. It is not my goal to corner you, or keep you caged. A month isn't so much to ask anyways, is it? Is it too much to ask for someone that has saved your life and genuinely cares for you?"

Harry sighed. "Well, when you put it that way, it is a bit hard to refuse." Then after a moment's thought he looked up to the other man and said…

"Fine, I will stay here for one month, but that is it. And then you'll let me go home?"

"Yes, if that is still what you wish at the end of the month," Fenrir confirmed.

_Please don't ever leave me Harry..._

"Alright, fine, I agree, I mean it doesn't seem like I have any though other option do I?" Harry took a cautious step forward to look at the man who had just saved his life again. It seemed like this was becoming a norm for him and Venren.

Fenrir nodded, his lips lifting up in what he hoped resemble a smile...Thing, despite that he didn't like that Harry felt forced. Fenrir was happy that he had somewhat gained Harry's willing cooperation for the next month at least, yet still a bit apprehensive that Harry would still demand to leave and go back home at the end of the month either way.

Harry took another step forward and looked up at the man he called Venren. _He looks nice when he smiles. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here...Twice._

"Thank-you Venren" Harry whispered

And then everything went black...

...

* * *

Fenrir jumped forward to catch Harry before he could hit the ground.

"That's alright Harry, I'd save you a million times just to see you smile." Fenrir looked affectionately at Harry's relaxed face before he got a potentially life-threatening idea.

"I hope you don't remember this in the morning little one" Fenrir said before slowly leaning forward and gently placing his lips on Harry's, noticing how soft and pliant they were. Almost without thinking Fenrir's tongue slipped out to gently lick Harry's bottom lip and coax them a little bit open before pulling away and gently placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. He pulled away and smiled.

.

.

.

_He's Blushing..._

_Maybe it was from all the excitement today. But I like to think his body recognizes me… Or will…_ Fenrir chuckled quietly as to not disturb the lovely little prize in his arms as he carried him home.

_Our home._

* * *

There you go guys. Fourth chapter. Shocked? Happy? Good I hope so.

let me know what you think. Good, bad, horrible. Can't wait to hear about all your opinions. so start typin'


	5. Review Reply

I have decided, if it's ok with you. That after every 2 chapters I'm going to reply to reviews or questions.

**Ana:** First thing is first. I did try to credit the author, then when I published each chapter with the credit to the amazing Callisto, it never ending up appearing. I have recently had some things explained to me, so I know what went wrong and will be putting full original author credits at the start of each chapter which is being beta'd. I apologise if there was an understanding. I was not stealing her story, I asked if I could continue it and re-write it the way I see fit since she was no longer writing it, I know this because I started following it when it first got published and have been waiting a very long time to update but it never did. So now that I have figured out how, here it is.

Callisto1792 is the original author of this story plot. The original name was "Wolfs Intent" about 1 week ago I talked to Callisto, the amazing author and asked her if I could have her story. So no, this is not my own story, I did get it from another author, and it is not originally mine. However I do plan to change the plot and I do plan to change some other things along the way as well. All credit for this story goes to Callisto1792 so any and or most credit does not belong to me except for the reposting of the chapters with changes in them. I hope that the readers will be ok with this and if not, they can talk to me personally. Next time, instead of saying how despicable I am as a writer, let's try to communicate a little better.

**AngelDanny**

I like this story so far. But I absolutely hated when authors are so unconfident in their own abilities they stoop to begging for reviews. You're a better writer than this.

Reply: Thanks for that Danny, I am a rather pessimistic person, but this is a re-write of an old story from Callipso, she/he gave me their story and I'm re-writing it. I'm unconfident not just because this is my very first fanfiction but because other people have read the old story and compare my writing to hers. I've already had quite a few people send me some nasty messages for taking the story.

I just want to say I have the previous authors full permission for anyone who is reading this… I did not steal it, I am writing and continuing it, where otherwise it would have been discontinued.

**Darth-Taisha**

Your writing is very good and you are moving the plot along decently. You might want to proof again, I did see some missing punctuation and the word more near the end of the chapter needs to be fixed. Anyway, keep up the good work.

Reply: Thanks Taisha, Yes, I do need to reproof, I am missing quite a lot of punctuation, but I plan on having a re-write of each chapter soon. Thank-you

**Kindred01**

his is awsome, tell me is remus going to make a show in this, he is my fav

reply: yes he will be coming into the story very soon. he's going to become quite a big character in the story as well. so dw, he'll appear soon.

**Snow Whites Poison Kiss**

Relpy: Your review was rather long so I sincerely apologise for not posting it. But please know that you have been noticed, your advice is amazing and its been very helpful. I have tried to do most if not all you have said and kudos to you for being such an awesome helpful reader

So if you have any questions, opinions or things you want to be replied to in the next Review Reply, just send me a message.


	6. Chapter 5

Here you go guys. The fifth chapter.

Sorry it took so long. I couldn't get on the post the chapter, then I started year 11, then I went camping. Whole list of things. But I've been working diligently and here it is. It's a shorty. But I can promise the next chapter in 3 days or less. No more.

I do Not own Harry Potter, characters, names, or books & movies.

…..

By the time that Harry came around, he had already ascertained that he was being carried, by the calm rocking motion that could have put him to sleep again. He slipped one eyelid open to take a glance at "Venren" the man's calm expression immediately lulling Harry into what would have been a relaxed posture had it not been that Venren spoke.

"Sleep well little one?" Fenrir smirked at the blush that dusted his little one's cheeks as he realised he was still being carried.

"Put me down!" harry demanded. Fenrir's smirk grew wider.

"Why? You looked awfully comfortable just lying there in my arms. I was beginning to think you were enjoying it. If you let yourself I'm sure you could still enjoy it some more." Fenrir suggested slyly, which to Harry's utter humiliation sent even more blood rushing to his cheeks….And in the opposite direction.

"If you don't let me down I'll hex you!" Harry half yelled hoping that he wouldn't have to stay in those amazing annoying arms.

"What will you hex me with? I see no wand? Ow" Harry had punched Fenrir underneath the jaw causing him to bite his tongue and blood to flood his mouth.

"Alright. I'll admit you've got claws little kitten, but don't complain to me when your legs start aching.

….

Harry walked far along behind Fenrir through what he thought of as miles of endless forest. While on the outside Harry looked calm and collected like he was preparing for a mock-wizard fight, on the inside his brain was raving at him, yelling at him and questioning his sanity for agreeing to stay with these people for an entire MONTH.

_What am I thinking?! He'll probably take more chances to grope me. _

Harry didn't like to admit that deep down, he enjoyed the thought of the possibility of that very thing happening. How was he supposed to get back to Hogwarts and warn everybody about the return of YOU-KNOW-WHO. What about Dumbledore, he had to prepare. What about Cedric's fans and family, they had to mourn. They probably didn't even know he was dead. Although, is he gave Dumbledore the credit he was due, he probably already knew about everything, including Cedric's death. Harry's consciousness argued that even if he did return to Hogwarts raving and yelling, that there wasn't anything he could do anyway. And if he tried he'd probably end up being a burden for everybody, though the side of Harry that was irreversibly proud, refused to accept that.

Harry concluded that perhaps staying for a few more weeks until the end of the month wouldn't be that bad. As long as these people didn't try to hurt him. Not that they had already or anything but still. So far Harry's impression-though confused- of these people was pretty good. They had given him, not exactly new clothes, but good clothes. They had bowed to him, called him 'Sire'. Apart from their eccentricity Harry really had no argument against them at all. There were still some things left to be desired when it came to understanding their behaviours, customs and beliefs, but apart from that they seemed like perfectly wonderful people who could-now that he thought about it-also create fire without wands. It was extremely puzzling and he couldn't understand, despite how much he tried to make sense of it.

If there was one thing he was looking forward to, it would be that he was looking forward to finding out why he was there at the end of the month. Harry was extremely irritated. He supposed he should be greatful that he was going to find out why he was going to be there the entire month. But instead he was annoyed, because deep down he was slightly excited and happy about being able to stay with these people, or more likely Venren, for the entire month. After all, if it was _for _Venren, he'd be dead, painfully dead, after being tortured, or worse. He would be much worse off, especially if he would have stayed with Voldemort much longer. Even if everything was different and even if people didn't treat him with completely confusing respect, he would still prefer to be here with Venren rather than Voldemort at all. And when Harry reached that conclusion he growled and stomped harder catching up to Venren more, which in turn got him a confused stare from the man.

_I'm sure he'd enjoy my thoughts about him plenty. _

…

After a while, after Harry had successfully wrangled and began to control his thoughts, he had noticed that Fenrir had successful manoeuvered them through the forest and thick brush, - though how he did was lost on Harry- And back to the now familiar clearing placed in what would have to be the middle of the forest. Harry was surprised when he had to actually try to find the buildings; they were that natural that they simply blended away into the background. Harry counted five of these buildings, including the one they had kept him in for most of the day and what Harry assumed was yesterday as well.

On closer inspection Harry also found several scouts walking around winding through the trees keeping a careful eye on the perimeter. This was being done with such scrupulous attention, Harry's neck hair immediately stood up on ending, sensing some form of danger out in the trees he had just walked through. Though how he only picked that up now and still was able to feel safe while walking through those very trees was lost on Harry.

_He will keep you safe _His subconscious whispered in the back of his mind.

That didn't stop Harry from being thoroughly disgruntled, he hated to admit but he doubted Venren _wouldn't _of found him.

"I didn't even stand half of a chance, did I?" Harry commented and questioned at the same time, only just now realising that the only secluded reason he got so far into the forest without anyone stopping him, was because he was being allowed to.

A smirk was his reply and a proud, confidence filled answer carried to his ears.

"Even with your wand, or maybe the wands of a group of wizards, you still wouldn't be able to harm us. Let alone run away from us. In the end you might as well stay here, it's not that bad is it?" Fenrir curiously asked the young pup.

With a sigh and a grumbled "Whatever" Harry ambled his way back to the large clump which was his pile of blankets. The warmth bound to be in those blankets speeding Harry's walking, the fluffiness that those furs contained in a simple glance promising comfort and warmth for him.

_OR maybe it's just the man standing behind you_

With a content sigh Harry sank into the blankets covering him-self and rolling up like a caterpillar with a soft pillow under his head.

"Goodnight Venren" Harry whispered, doubtful that even his hearing would be able to hear his words, but he was surprised when he heard them parroted back in one of the softest voices he had ever heard.

"Goodnight little pup"


	7. authors note: again

Hey guys. Vanilla here. I know I said I would be updating in the next few days. But I'm going through a bit of a rough time. If you guys could perhaps wait a bit longer. It would mean a lot. I'll try get back to the story in the next week, at the longest. Right now, I just can't focus on it.

I'll make it an extra-amazing chapter. You guys have been amazing to me, your reviews have been amazing, I love hearing from you all. Hahahahahahaha

Give me some time to sort my stuff and I'll be back better than before.

Again. Thank-you everyone. You're all really amazing.


	8. Chapter 2

Ok guys, here's the brand new second chapter beta'd by RobinhoodFan. Credit goes to him. Thanks' for reading the story guys. And thanks for all the reviews as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters.

Landing on his back with his intended safely encircled in his arms, Fenrir stood up quickly after setting the boy down gently onto the ground beside him. Although he wasn't a wizard, werewolves had a magic all unto their own, luckily which included apparating. Since he was a pure-blooded were-wolf that only made his powers more astounding and precise. Looking around, Fenrir was happy to see that he had ended up exactly where he intended, far enough from his pack so that they wouldn't immediately notice his presence but close enough so that he wasn't in any danger from unknown things lurking in the forest, not that he wouldn't be able to fight anything that came along anyway, but it was always nice to know there were others around.

Looking back at the small, currently fragile looking male bearer, Fenrir kneeled down beside him. The pack Alpha regarded the unconscious boy before him with uncensored interest and curiosity. Where should he mark him? Marking the small young bearer himself however, was the direct reason that Fenrir hadn't apparated directly into the Were-wolf territory. Although a mark wouldn't keep werewolves from other packs from taking the boy, his own mark should be enough to keep his own subordinate werewolves from getting ideas, ideas that were already floating around in his own head. Fenrir knew that several males in his pack would be very tempted to challenge him for possession of the lycan bearer if Fenrir took the boy into his territory without placing his own solitary mark on him.

After a brief inner discussion Fenrir decided on the boy's left wrist, since the right had a nasty cut, Fenrir bent down and bit the tender flesh. The boy stirred, groaning, which sent a jolt straight to Fenrir's groin in response, making Fenrir almost groan himself. He wanted to hear that groan when the boy was awake, and begging.

Fenrir continued unhurriedly, knowing that the stupefying curse would keep his intended mate from awaking any time soon. The blood that seeped from the wound tasted sweet to Fenrir, like a more concentrated version of the honey suckle like smell that had pervaded his senses earlier. He wanted to change into his wolf form and bite the boy again, and make him completely one of his own Kin. he wanted to bite the boy, and then lick and then... well you get the idea… The instinctive urge to do so was almost overpowering, it was like fighting against a brick wall, he couldn't break it, but it wouldn't move either. With a sigh, Fenrir licked the wound closed and pulled away. He would not make the same mistake twice and turn those not willing. He had discovered the hard way that those forced into a life as part werewolf didn't take well to the change. In the end it usually always ended in disaster. This ended up in the mourning in both the wizard's family, and the wolf pack.

Fenrir looked down at the boy's wrist, he was pleased that the mark had taken so well. A circle of small blue dots that could barely be recognized as bruises now decorated the underside of the boy's left arm with a nice looking oval shape. Nodding his approval, Fenrir bent down to take the boy once again in his arms, allowing himself a brief moment to think about whether he would feel this good against his chest if he weren't wearing any clothes.

Fenrir had only been walking for about five minutes waiting for the time when the scouting wolves would finally come upon his scent.

Before he heard several of his scouts narrowing in on his position however, his lovely little intended began to stir... When they realized that it was their leader who had returned, they came out to greet him with wide smiles and noses twitching.

Fenrir straightened is back and pulled the young bearer closer to his chest as a man and woman revealed themselves from behind a thick cluster of pine trees up ahead.

The two scouts walked forward with bowed heads, intending to greet their leader properly. When they were only a few feet away from Fenrir they stopped suddenly. Fenrir noted the tensing of the man's shoulders warily, an appropriate suspicion that he could smell the bearer in Fenrir's arms, although he was pleased to see they both kept their heads bowed.

The male scout named Render made the first move.

"You found a lycan bearer, sire?" Render asked, his voice barely above a whisper, the jealousy and the doubt clear in his voice.

"I have," Fenrir answered clearly nodding before continuing, "and I have marked him accordingly."

The eyes of the two scouts darted to the mark glistening visibly on the limp arm of the boy. The nodded in unison and dropped to their knees. This time it was the woman named Sarah who spoke, her voice determined yet feeble at the same time.

"Then we are pleased. The addition of a lycan bearer to our pack is a fortuitous event indeed.

Fenrir nodded, inwardly pleased at the woman. She would have been considered a good mating possibility if they had not found the young man currently in Fenrir's arms "Then assemble the heads of the families, we have much to discuss we must prepare for the full moon."

The scouts nodded and rose, running back to the encampment swiftly, the male scout though, continued glancing back as he ran. Fenrir continued at his own leisurely pace with the boy securely held in his arms.

By the time he made it to the meeting room and had walked through the door, he saw that the heads of the families had already gathered there. Fenrir looked around proudly, his chin high and his back straight, the powerful aura of the alpha which he used to encircle the young bearer in his arms, surrounding him.

As Fenrir looked around he thought he couldn't be prouder. His pack was made up of seven families, the leader of each had used the powers the werewolves had to change him or herself, throughout his lifetime. These changes ranged from small and almost unnoticeable changes such as the length of hair or the lack of hair on parts of the body, to larger changes, like hair colour, nail lengths, fangs or eye colour...

Not many packs could boast such a large number. Most of the time packs ended up fragmenting, but his stern leadership had allowed his own people to grow and prosper and everybody had prospered themselves from the situation.

Fenrir walked confidently into the front of the room and placed the unconscious boy gently on the table before him, brushing the hair out of his face and skimming his cheek-bone before he stepped back.

"As you may have already heard, I have found a lycan bearer, how does not matter, but what does matter is that his presence here insures that the line of pure-blooded werewolves will not falter-"

"Harry?!" The youngest family leader gasped as he rushed to the front of the room. Fenrir stepped in front of the boy, his movements a blur as the young family head stopped short.

"Step back... I will forgive your impertinence this once, Thedron, since it seems you have had quite a shock. You know this boy?" Fenrir asked pointedly.

The werewolf Thedron dropped to his knees quickly and gracelessly, his consideration for Fenrir apparent in his movements . "I am sorry sire, it's just... That boy, he is...well, he is Harry Potter!"

Several of the younger, wizard-raised werewolves gasped and started muttering Fenrir heard more than a few whispers of 'The boy who lived'.

"Are you sure of this, Thedron? I suggest if you are joking you leave right now, my patience is at its end."

"Yes, sire. Harry was a first year when in Hogwarts when I was in my seventh at Hogwarts. I know his face. This truly is Harry Potter. It can be none other"

The muttering from the crowd grew louder. Fenrir's ears picked up at least two group leaders express interest in harry for mating reasons and took a step towards Harry's still unconscious, though slowly reviving body.

"Silence!" Fenrir demanded angrily. He needed quiet if he was going to be able to think this situation through. Suddenly the past day became clear. If this boy was Harry Potter… Fenrir guess that, it did explain why Voldemort was so determined to have him killed, the conflict between Voldemort and himself couldn't have been avoided at all if it was true that the boy that Fenrir wanted for his mate was the boy that lived. After a moment of indecision Fenrir continued carefully.

"Who this boy is makes no difference. The fact that he is a lycan bearer and will become my mate is all that matters, or it's all that should matters, not just to me but to everybody here. He will come to live as one of us, help us raise our pack...However, as you say, if he is a wizard, we will have to be extremely careful around him. The wizard's prejudice against us has led many of them to become enemies when they might have been our friends. We don't need a bearer to be our enemy, it will lead to conflict and more complication than necessary. Let this boy come to know us, become our friend, to help allow him to trust us before we reveal all that we are to him."

The family heads nodded in acceptance Fenrir could already hear plans to approach the boy being formulated. Thedron spoke again from his kneeling position beside Harry.

"Where did you find him sire? If you don't mind me asking. Hogwarts is usually extremely well protected, our kind isn't even allowed past the gates without excuse or acceptance from Dumbledore." Thedron asked.

"Voldemort was about to murder him, Sacrifice him for his own rebirth. Luckily I had decided to attend the meeting whether or not Voldemort wanted my presence. After I discovered exactly what this boy was I asked Voldemort to release him into my custody as is my right, he is a lycan bearer, I - We needed him more than a tasteless death which would have been path had I left him to Voldemort's devices... Unfortunately, he refused." Turning to the group at large, Fenrir continued. "That brings me to the next piece of news that I have for you all. Voldemort has proven himself just as uncaring of our ways as the rest of the wizarding world. We will no longer ally ourselves with him. Just as it was with the other wizards, he believes us below him, beneath his notice and not worthy of his consideration"

The assembled werewolves nodded in acceptance and anger, Fenrir couldn't blame them.

"Your decision was a wise one, we will follow behind and support your decision." Catherine, the eldest of the family leaders, added. Fenrir looked at Catherine fondly for she was one of the first that he had turned and knew him best, had been around the longest and understood him the best

"I am glad you think so, Catherine," Fenrir replied before dismissing the rest of the group. Catherine though only continued forward to inspect the boy.

"What is wrong with him?" Catherine asked.

"He was stupefied by one of the Death Eaters before I was able to apparate away with him (double him). I thought it would be best to let him get some rest," Fenrir replied as he bent down to scoop Harry into his arms once more.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, it'd best to let him rest now. He will have many questions when he awakes. It won't be easy to deal with is he is against us Fenrir, you know this, tread carefully. He will be scared and fragile."

"Indeed he will," Fenrir agreed. He would take things slow, let the boy taste their way of life before informing him of the mating ceremony.

...

Voldemort watched Fenrir apparate away with the Potter boy, the boy he was **supposed** to **kill**with a mixture of surprise and intense anger. He knew that the werewolves valued the lycan bearers, how rare they were, but enough to upset years of collaboration?! What was it about that boy, there was always someone there to save him. Nothing could be more frustrating, Voldemort felt, than to be unable to torture and murder someone you hated in peace and quiet.. A murder in peace and quiet, is that too much to ask?

Voldemort punished his Death Eaters soundly for letting the boy get away from them, curses flying around him, none that weren't his own before dismissing them angrily. He had felt a little better after that. However, the boiling rage that all his plans for the last year had been foiled remained beneath the surface. At least he had gotten the boy's blood before he escaped, Voldemort thought idly. But where was the boy **now**? He had to find him before Potter had a chance to hide behind Dumbledore once again. The only chance he had was to find the boy before the rest of wizarding world did. At least he knew Fenrir wouldn't plan on giving the boy back anytime soon. The werewolf was probably already making plans to have a litter with the damn lycan bearer-. Suddenly Voldemort had an idea.

He hurriedly called Lucius to him, not a moment to waste now.

When Lucius appeared before him in his study, Voldemort noted that the man looked slightly surprised. It was uncommon to be called twice in one night, and Lucius was visibly wary.

"Do not fret, Lucius, you are not here to be reprimanded," Voldemort began. Lucius seemed to calm a bit but still regarded Voldemort cautiously.

"The reason I have called you, Lucius and no-one else is because I have decided on a course of action after tonight's mishap with Greyback and I require your help."

"I will do whatever you command, my lord," Lucius replied.

"Good. First of all I want you to take the body of the boy that came here with Potter tonight. String it up in a public place so it will be found quickly. On the body I want you to leave a message. Something along the lines of, 'Harry will wish he were as dead as this boy by now' or some such cruel meaning. The main point is that I want Dumbledore to believe that I still have possession of Harry. I do not want him looking elsewhere for the boy's whereabouts, it will cause trouble and complication in my plan."

Lucius nodded understandingly though puzzled by his lord's requests.

"After that is done I want you to contact all the werewolf packs on the continent," Voldemort added.

Lucius looked shocked at that but nodded his understanding anyway.

"Yes, my lord... However...you do know that they are especially vicious and secretive. They will not likely ally with us for our cause-"

"Of course I know that. Do you think me a fool!" Voldemort shouted. The fact that he had not been able to gain the support of the werewolf packs on the continent in the past was still a sore subject with him, despite his power, the werewolves proved a mighty race. "However, this time I believe they will listen. I want you to tell them that I have information of a lycan bearer located somewhere in Britain," Voldemort said proudly. For he did indeed know the general location of Fenrir's territory. It was only that the territory encompassed such a large amount of wild terrain that posed problems for Voldemort.

Lucius looked surprised for a moment for even though he had been at the meeting he had only heard bits and pieces of Fenrir's conversation with the dark lord. Voldemort was pleased that even Lucius did not suspect that Harry was the lycan bearer that he spoke of. Although Voldemort did know that Lucius would probably figure it out soon enough.

"And what is the price of this information, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"Tell them that I will demand nothing from them. Not for the time being. I will tell them of the general area that I know that the bearer is located in because I know how rare bearers are for their kind. In return I only wish for them to let me follow them on their search." Voldemort thought it best to leave out the part where he would murder the bearer once he was found, that would undoubtedly lead to some... conflict of interests..

"I will do as you say my lord..." Lucius repeated once again before he left to do Voldemort's bidding, not anticipating the reactions or the conversations bound to crop up with the werewolf packs of the continent.

Voldemort sat down thoughtfully, eagerly anticipating the future. For if anyone would be able to help him locate Harry before Dumbledore, it was a werewolf pack hot on the trail of a lycan bearer, especially a pack with eager unmated alpha's that is. When it came to tracking, Werewolf packs came second only to a tracking spell on the intended person.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was a bit surprised to see the brown of a rough wooden ceiling and not the blinding white ceiling of the normal Hogwarts. His muddled mind sought blindly for the events that had happened while he sat up, his muscles coming back to life with a throbbing vengeance. A short, very painful second later, memories came rushing to Harry's mind with an unexpected throb, his mind trying effortlessly to supply answers for everything that had happened.

Although it wasn't a fluid memory, more like bits and pieces. His thoughts and impressions seemed disjointed, even distant. Everything seemed clear up until the moment he grabbed that damned trophy. Then a rush of green light, a death eater meeting, being cut, Voldemort's rebirth, the crucio torture session and then... and then... Nothing

"Shit!"

Everything disintegrated into a pain filled haze after that, his hatred of Voldemort the only keeping him going and awake... Partially. A man saying that he had come for him. 'Don't they always come for me?' Except Harry couldn't remember whether he was being saved or just going to be killed by a different person than before. He remembered that clearly at least and the unrelenting fear that followed, followed by a very small amount of determination that came upon him whenever he was in a life-threatening situation reminding him that if he didn't run he would surely be murdered. Harry remembered running for his life and then nothing...

Someone was beside me! The thought smacked him in the head like his broom at the start of his Hogwarts education

He instinctively sat bolt upright despite the pain in each of his separate muscles, fear coursing through him. Where was his wand, and where was he! He tried to stand, move his muscles, _**and get up!**_ He internally screamed at himself. A warm hand on his shoulder kept him from moving further.

Freeze! Don't move. His mind shouted at him in the sharp second after he felt a hand on his shoulder. With bated breath, Harry slowly turned his head to allow his eyes to travel up the length of the arm that held him still. It was very well muscled… And warm, it smelled nice too... Hey! It's not his fault, even He's not immune to people. Harry fully expected to see a death eater, a demon, or something equally horrifying, worst case scenario, Voldemort.

But... It wasn't.

And so it was that Harry was only too surprised to find only a normal looking man sitting beside him and looking down at him warmly, almost tenderly... huh? Well not exactly normal looking, Harry admitted after a moment, a little better looking than some Harry had seen before. Not just that either. The man was quite a bit larger than most men Harry knew God he's huge! but (But?) maybe that's because Harry was lying down. He exuded a quiet confidence not common among people, some kind of aura, a boss, hmm. His clothes were also different. Ragged. The man was not wearing wizarding robes or even muggle clothes. His breaches and shirt were made of a sturdy material similar to leather. And a long cloak made out of some type of animal fur was draped around his shoulders. Harry thought he would have vaguely resembled a Viking if only he had a helmet with horns. At that he let out a bit of a laugh and was mortified when it came out to sound almost.. Feminine. He felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment. But other than that, the man seemed normal, he even looked a bit familiar. Harry calmed and sat up pushing at the man's hand, up and away from his shoulder, scooting back before looking the man in the face seriously.

...

He's blushing...

"There is no need to worry Harry, you are in no danger here, you have no need for fear..." The man spoke a moment later.

Harry sat back, scooting further away from the man an inch or so every few seconds as much as he can. The spoken words had effectively broken Harry out of his reverie and contemplation of the man before him.

"Where am I, Who are you, and How did I get here? Where is everybody... The Graveyard...Voldemort" Harry asked in quick succession, now that his mind seemed coherent once more he couldn't keep himself from asking questions, He could be dying and Harry knew he would still ask questions. It was humorous.

The man before him smiled sympathetically. But for some goddamned reason, he still looked at Harry as if he was the love of his life..

"Of course I will answer all of your questions. However it might be prudent for you to tell me what you remember first."

Harry regarded the man before him for a moment. His reasoning seemed sound and he did want answers, He saw no foolishness in telling the slightly familiar man what he remembered (remembered) about what had happened, then things wouldn't be repeated twice. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to organize his tangled memories once again, remembering the grave yard, (yard) the death-eaters, Voldemort, (Voldemort) the cup being a port-key.

He saw green light once more and something triggered in Harry's mind. Oh God! "They killed Cedric, Wormtail murdered him, Cedric's **dead!"** Harry whispered, the truth of his words confirming themselves in Harry's mind as his stomach started to roll.

…...

Fenrir took a hasty step back as Harry's stomach decided to empty itself all over the table and floor.

"Cedric?" The man asked.

"Yes, the boy who got caught with me when we touched the trophy together," Harry clarified after he wiped his mouth on his robes. the grief he felt at the boy's passing evident in his voice.

The man nodded understandingly but gently urged Harry to continue.

"And then they cut me," Harry was relieved to notice the healed skin of his arm. "After that...Voldemort rose and he used crucio on me, I don't know for how long."

"And then?" the man asked.

"Then...I don't remember as well. Everything sort of blended together. But then a man came and said he wanted to take me for his own..." Harry trailed off for a moment, visibly examining his memory once more.

A second later Harry's large emerald eyes snapped back to look up at Fenrir's slightly ragged handsome face.

"It was you!" Harry exclaimed. The puzzle piece finally fitting into its slot. That was why the man looked familiar. Harry had seen him last night. It was dark of course, with only the light from the cauldron fire, but Harry was sure of it now, he was built just like the man in front of him now. This man was the one that had wanted to take him for his own, why?. Harry started edging away hurriedly. However, the man only tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder and tightened his grip on him, keeping him still in his pointless struggle.

"Stop, please. Just listen" Fenrir intoned quietly, though firmly.

Harry reluctantly obeyed even though his heart was still hammering frantically in his chest.

"What I told you before still holds true. You are in no danger here, you don't need to be scared" Fenrir soothed. "Now are you sure you don't remember anything else?" Fenrir asked.

Harry shook his head slowly, avoiding Fenrir's gaze. Fenrir regarded Harry contentedly. Things would be so much easier between him and Harry if Harry wasn't concerned with the prejudices that wizards held against werewolves.

"Now, to answer your questions. First of all, you are in my own territory, the land of Alder. You may call me Venren," Fenrir said, giving the werewolf word reserved for the elder werewolf in a mating relationship instead of his common one which held so many negative implications. Harry only nodded as he did not know the true meaning of the word.

"And on to your last question, I believe. How you arrived here? That is quite simple really. You broke out of your magical bonds and I apparated you here."

"But why? I haven't got anything that you want. What could I possibly have that you could possibly want?" Harry asked, defensive once more. "What are you planning, do you want me dead as well?"

"No, Harry, no one wants you dead here," Fenrir replied reassuringly. If only Harry knew how much he mattered. To the pack... To him

"You called me, Harry. You know who I am then. Is that what you want me for? A bargaining chip or something? It won't work, I'll give you that piece of advice for free."

Fenrir smiled faintly. "No, Harry. When I first saw you, I did not know who you were. I only recently discovered your identity a little while ago."

"Then what is it? What do you want?" Harry asked once again, clearly frustrated.

"Do you find it so hard to believe that someone would want you only for you and nothing else, Harry? That someone would want you, and not your fame, not your money or not anything else. Just for you. From the moment I discovered your existence I knew you were meant to become part of my pac-clan."

Harry looked confused at that Paclan?

Fenrir only patted his shoulder sympathetically, he wanted to explain, but caution lead him to keep his peace. For now.

"I know you are confused, Harry. But do not worry. All will be clear in time. For now, only know that Voldemort will not hurt you here, and neither will anyone else. Enjoy your stay and try not to worry," Fenrir finished as he stood. "Why don't you rest once more? In a few hours a (I instead of a?) will introduce you to the rest of your new family."

Harry only watched Fenrir bewilderedly as the man started towards the exit of the large room.

"Sleep well, little one, we'll talk more tomorrow, I'm sure there are plenty other questions that you want to have answered." Fenrir called before he turned to close the door soundly behind him, casting one more glance at the boy staring at the closing door, his mouth open causing quite a provocative stir in his stomach.

Harry continued sitting, shocked. Who was he? Venren? He'd never heard such a peculiar name...

Sigh

What had he gotten himself into this time?

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ok all guys and girls, that's the brand new second chapter.

Cheers to my good friend and AMAZING beta RobinhoodFan

Some reviews and advice would be amazing. I'm changing the plot a little by little, because I have an amazing idea for the Finale, and it will all lead up to it :)

thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed

Favourite if you liked.

Follow to keep reading

check in later all.


End file.
